Baptism God Slayer Magic
|user = Reiner}} Baptism God Slayer Magic (洗礼の滅神魔導, Senrei no Metsujin Mahō) is a fabled as a of the variety. While bearing no true differences to others of its kind, legends among religious institutes have often stated that the water created by a Baptism God Slayer is the same as the water used to bathe the population in God's worship. It is currently wielded by Reiner, a God Slayer who seemingly bears personal vendetta against the existing population of Gods. Description Baptism: the act of adoption into the worship of God through purification of one's sins via bathing in water. Of course, that is where the similarities between Baptism God Slayer Magic and the act of baptism end. Baptism God Slayer Magic, or more properly named Ocean God Slayer Magic (海洋の滅神魔法, Kaiyō no Metsujin Mahō) does exactly as its elemental prefix suggests: it slays Gods through the unrelenting force of the endless ocean. Despite true Gods possessing abstract existences that make conventional Magic fall flat against them, it is the power wrought from a God Slayer — the ability to destroy a God's influence over Magic — actualizing the permanence of death for the said beings. For this reason, Baptism God Slayer Magic is a truly frightening Magic when placed in the hands of the correct individual, for Heaven, Earth and Hell are all equal in the face of the endless ocean. As its name would suggest, Baptism God Slayer Magic enables its wielder to challenge the Gods with the might of the ocean itself. Splitting itself from other Magic of its classification, a Baptism God Slayer does not target a God's physical being, but rather, their very concept. By nature's laws, Gods are a magical manifestation of an abstract concept. In a sense, they are an entity bound to any particular phenomenon, and through continuous worship, attain an ephemeral existence that is said to be infinite. As luck would have it, however, the surest way to kill a God was to cut off its source of power: its believers. This process was a tiresome one and rarely was a deity completely cut off from the faith that gave them strength. It is here that the power of a God Slayer would arise. From time immemorial, the ability to cast Magic has required a connection between the soul and the spiritual flow of nature. As such, Magic theorists of old proposed that a similar mechanism would undoubtedly be required to connect a God to their domain. Drawing on inspiration from , God Slayers would soon work on altering standard Elemental Magic produced from the body, corrupting them with an "emptiness" (空, kara), akin to a constantly active dispel charm. This tainted the color of the Magic to a dark black, and is a force that disturbs the connection between the Soul and the spiritual flow of nature, making all Magic in face of its power lose its willpower. This loss enables them to "consume" the said Magic, should it be of a similar element, and add it to their base power. In the case of Gods, however, this magical corruption doesn't serve to kill their physical form, but rather, "purge" (消去, shōkyo) their connection to Magic entirely, leaving them absolutely powerless. Notably, as a Magic specifically tailored to Gods, such an effect is not present against other practitioners of Magic and thus God Slayer isn't able to bring out its full potential. :More Coming Soon... Spells Notes *The term , while making allusions to the practice, is not used for the intent of offending religious users. It was simply a naming aesthetic the author chose due to the nature of his theories regarding God Slayers. In other words, the name is meant to be ironic. Category:God Slayer Magic Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic